Mayonaka
by Mayonaka.Ookami
Summary: Three teenagers fight off a group trying to destroy Yaku Island, home of Mayonaka and the power source of Earth's Mana.
1. Prologue

For centuries, our presence has been unknown. We walk among people undetected. It is preferred to be this way. You see, we are psychics. If those who do not have the acute sense that we have knew of us, we would be flooded with questions and chaos. People would use us as tools for the future and beg us to show them what is to come. This we cannot have. That is why we live the way we do, keeping to ourselves and blending in with the normal world.

However, difficult times approach, our presence must be known if we are to save our dear planet. Humans and psychics must join together to face the perils that lie ahead. The great cataclysm that has been foreseen not only effects our world, but the fate of the universe as well. The world is a precious part of our existence and should anything happen to it, life will as we know it, cease to be.

As this epic alliance forms, three teens begin their journey to find their destinies... and discover their fate. Unknown powers will be awakened.


	2. Chapter 1  Eternal Friendship

The sun's welcoming rays shine through the closed blinds. A girl stirs in her sleep on the brink of awakening. She smiles as she sits up and yawns. Her long brown hair, falling to the middle of her back, shines in the morning light. She opens her eyes as she stretches her arms and stops as she looks at her alarm clock.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she runs out of her bedroom, getting dressed as she runs down the stairs. She skids across the floor to a halt in the kitchen, nearly falling in the process, and says in a rushed voice "Sorry mom! No time to eat, I'm late for school!" She grabs her bag.

"Sahra! Wait! School is canceled today!" Sahra pauses mid-step at the door and turns to look at her mother. "Yeah, a pipe burst and the school is flooded." Her mom laughs.

Sahra relaxes and says "Why didn't I see that coming?"

"What was that, dear?" Tammy says.

"Oh nothing! I was just talking to myself!" Sahra replies in a hurried voice, trying to cover up her brief lapse of thought. Tammy looks at her daughters retreating back and sighs.

"I will never understand that girl." She sighs as she continues with making lunch.

Sahra drops her bag onto the floor and walks into the living room where she finds her dad and brothers watching TV. From the sound of it, it sounded like football. Sahra shakes her head and runs upstairs to the serenity of her room. She turns on her stereo and plays her sounds of nature CD. Soothing sounds of waterfalls with a soft flute solo circle her room. She rolls out her rug and sits on it. Crossing her legs, she begins to relax her mind, taking deep breaths and letting the stresses and worries of everyday life ebb away into nothingness. She smiles to herself as she drifts into an acute state of meditation.

Sahra closes her mind and concentrates on her inner self. She sees shapes and shadows, but she can't make anything of them. She concentrates harder, drifting into a deep state of near unconsciousness, thinking only of what she sees before her in her mind. The shapes begin to focus and she knows something is about to happen. She tenses up slightly for the revealing of these troublesome images, excitement coursing through her body. The images flash rapidly through her mind. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

Sahra snaps out of her deep state and gets up to answer the door. "I got it!" she shouts down the stairs to her parents. She walks briskly up to the door, knowing before she even opened it who it was standing on the other side and smiles.

"Hello Donny!" she says cheerfully as she opens the front door. Her best friend, Donny Winter, stood before her smiling right back at her. His blondish hair falls neatly upon his head and his eyes withhold a realm of intelligence behind his glasses.

"Hey Sahra!" He replies, a look of worry on his face. He adds in an undertone "have you sensed anything-" he pauses to look around to make sure no one was listening "-strange?" He looks at her with unease in his eyes.

Sahra hesitates for a second, then says "Yes! I was going to ask you the same thing!" she beckons him inside. "Lets go upstairs, it will be much quieter and we can talk about this in private, without listening ears." Sahra shouts to her parents "Donny's here, we're going to go upstairs and study."

"Alright honey, lunch will be ready shortly." her mom shouts up to the backs of the ascending teenagers.

Sahra opens the door with a flick of her hand and walks inside. Donny follows her.

Sahra sits on her rug and invites Donny to sit beside her. She looks at her school books and levitates them toward her. The CD player begins to play the sounds of nature with another flick of her hand.

"OK, now we can talk. What do you think it is? I was just meditating about it before you came." Sahra sighs.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, its not good." Donny replies with regret.

"I know, I've had this feeling of impending doom hovering over me." She sighs, glad to have Donny to talk to about her thoughts. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Sahra?"

Sahra jolts out of her thoughts and says "Yes, what is it?"

Donny hesitates for a second, then repeats "I was just asking you if you had seen anything." He looks at her with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Not really," Sahra replies quickly, recovering herself "I've only seen shapes and shadows. How about you?" she fiddles with her fingers.

"Same here. I've tried to figure it out, but I've gotten nothing."

"Maybe we should try to figure it out together? Here, give me your hands." she holds out her hands, palms up, to Donny.

Donny rests his hands on top of hers and closes his eyes. Sahra says in a quiet voice "Relax and take deep breaths. Listen to the peaceful sounds of nature." Her shoulders relax as she slips into a meditative state.

Just as she slips into the state, her heart begins to race. Something was coming, something huge. Her body begins to tremble from fear and excitement. The ground beneath them seems to tremble, though it was only the effects of the images imprinted within their minds. Donny, who was experiencing the same feelings, gasps as a bright flash illuminates their minds. They open their eyes with a gasp, their eyes full of shock and fear.

"What was that?" Sahra exclaims in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good. We need to figure this out." Donny closes his eyes and concentrates on the fading image that he saw. After a minute or so, the image vanished and he opens his eyes, defeated.

"Sahra! Donny! Lunch is ready!" calls Sahra's mother up the stairs. Sahra looks at Donny and sighs.

"We'd better put on a happy face and go eat. We don't want her to suspect anything." Sahra smiles and leaves the room, leading the way downstairs.

As they walk into the kitchen, the smell of freshly made grilled cheese sandwiches fill the room with a tantalizing aroma. "Oh! It smells so good!" Sahra grabs a plate and helps herself to two sandwiches. She grabs a glass from her cupboard and helps herself to a glass of milk as well. "Donny, want some milk?" She says, reaching for another glass.

"Sure! Thanks." Donny smiles at Tammy and says "Thanks mom! It looks very appetizing!" He grabs a plate and sits at the table beside Sahra.

"Well, I'm glad you approve!" smiles Tammy. "So how is studying going?"

Donny and Sahra exchange looks and say "Oh, its fine! We're getting it done!" Sahra smiles, hoping her mom didn't suspect anything. Sahra could sense a slight bout of disappointment from her mom, but she didn't have time to think about that now. More pressing matters weighed upon her mind.

Tammy smiles and says "Good! It makes me fell very happy to know that you care so much about your schoolwork!" She merrily washes the dishes, humming as she does so. Sahra takes the last bite of her sandwich and looks at Donny, who was already finished.

"Donny and I are going to go for a walk." Sahra says to her mother.

"OK! Have fun and stay out of trouble!" Tammy says as she hugs them both.

"Don't worry, we will!" Donny and Sahra reply in unison. They walk toward the door and step into the sunlit afternoon.


	3. Chapter 2  The Calling

The trees sway in a gentle breeze. The beauty of nature surrounds Donny and Sahra as they sit on the limb of their favorite oak tree. Shadows cast by the leaves seem to make the ground below them shimmer with radiance. A lush field filled with wildflowers flow like endless waves or a never-ending spectrum of colors in every direction. It was truly a unique and special place.

"I love the serenity of nature. I'm glad I live out here." Sahra sighs. "Its just so peaceful and relaxing, perfect for drowning worries and meditating." She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds around her. Birds chirped in the trees above her and she could hear the rustle of little animals flitting through the undergrowth. She feels at peace and at home.

"You're right." Smiles Donny, who was watching her, one would say, affectionately. "This place is beautiful." He sighs and closes his eyes as well. The sweet scent and the beautiful sound of nature encompasses them both.

Sahra jolts out of her relaxed state. Something wasn't right. She sits alert, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Another was in their presence, she could sense them, though it wasn't anything she had ever seen before.

Donny sits up, sensing Sahra's change of awareness. They exchange telepathic messages and scan the lush greenery around them.

A nearby bush trembles, then falls still. Donny and Sahra exchange glances. When returning their gaze back to the bush, a new form stood before them. It was a winged wolf!

'Hello, I am Mayonaka. I have come from Yaku Island in Japan to speak with you both.' Though her mouth didn't open, Sahra and Donny heard her words loud and clear. Her violet eyes hold an intent gaze as her black body shimmers radiantly as the sun shines upon her. A white shooting star lays gently upon her left eye. Her blue and purple wings are folded elegantly to her sides. White stars glitter on her legs as she shifts from paw to paw in anticipation for the two teens to respond.

"Us? Why us?" asks Donny. Sahra just sits on the limb, looking at the wolf and analyzing the situation.

'You two are destined for great things.' She pauses as she looks around. 'There should be a third. Where is she?'

Donny and Sahra exchange looks again. "Third?" Sahra questions. She and Donny had no clue to what this elegant Fae was talking about.

'Yes! There is a third that was prophesied. Where is she?' Mayonaka says with a firm tone.

Sahra pauses. Her eyes suddenly light up. "The other! This means that someone we know is also psychic!" She exclaims and turns to Donny. "I wonder who? We know so many people! I've never sensed anything from any of them." Sahra sighs as she turns back to Mayonaka. "Do you know who this third person is?"

Mayonaka shakes her head. 'No, I do not, young one. It is part of your destiny to find this out. But you must hurry, the perilous time of destiny is at hand. The Earth is in grave danger.' She nods to each in turn and spreads her wings, ready to take to the sky.

"No! Wait!" Sahra shouts. "How will we contact you? What if we need you? How do we find you?" She looks at her.

'You will know when the time comes. Now I must leave you. I am needed back home.' She nods again and takes the sky. 'Adieu! Until we meet again!' Mayonaka says as her black form diminishes to a faint speck, then disappears.

Donny turns to Sahra. "What did she mean by that? How will we know?" Donny sighs, then pauses to look at Sahra's dragon necklace. The orb begins to glow slightly, then dims again. Within the orb now lay a small shape. It was a small crescent moon circling a shooting star. Upon the crescent moon, the Japanese spelling for Mayonaka was imprinted. "Sahra! Your necklace!" Donny exclaims.

"What about -" she cuts off her words as she looks down at her necklace. "What the -" she looks at Donny, unsure of what to make of this strange happening. She sighs, at lost for words.

"What should we do? Should we find this third party?" Donny looks at Sahra questioningly.

"We have to. Mayonaka sounded very serious." She pauses, then says more to herself than to Donny "Maybe this is what my visions have been about. Those horrible shadows." She looks up to the sky, searching for a sign of where they should go from here. She sighs as she looks at Donny. She notices he has a distant expression on his face. 'He's having a vision!' she thinks with excitement. She folds her hands neatly upon her lap as she awaits Donny's explanation of his vision.

Donny snaps back to the present, an odd expression on his face. "I don't know what it meant, but I saw..." he thinks again, closing his eyes to recapture the fading image. "I saw strong winds at school, but the sky was clear. It wasn't a storm. It was a..." He pauses again as the visions meaning dawned upon him. His eyes grow wide with excitement. "It was a psychic blast! We will discover the third person at school! She will awaken her powers with a psychic blast!"

Sahra stares at him with respect and happiness, then chimes "Awaken? That means she hasn't yet discovered her powers!" She pauses, a slightly worried expression clouding her face. "This might be a bad thing. Discovering ESP at such a late age and very suddenly could cause some major damage! The emotions alone being pent up inside would be enough to do extensive harm. We'd better keep a look out for any signs in all of our friends." Sahra turns to Donny, who nods in agreement.

"Everything will be fine... We can do this." Donny smiles.

"You're right. Now, we should be getting back home. Its almost sunset and my mom will have dinner waiting. Are you going to eat with us?" She looks at Donny.

"Sure! I would love to eat dinner with you... Er.. and your family!" He smiles at Sahra.

"OK! We'd better get heading back home then. Mom will be waiting!" She smiles at Donny and says "Race you home!" She jumps from the limb and takes toward her house, stumbling slightly as she tries to gain her footing on the dew soaked grass.

"Hey! No fair!" Donny laughs as he jumps down from the limb and takes off after her.


	4. Chapter 3  Awakenings

Sahra stretches as she reaches over to turn off her alarm. 'Another day of school.' She sighs. Stepping out of her bed, she turns to face her closet. A wide array of outfits and colors hung before her. "What to wear, what to wear?" She searches through the garments, then decides on a long black skirt, slit partway up the sides and with golden oriental decorations bordering the bottom and the slits. For her shirt, she chooses a transparent white top that was closed sleeved toward the shoulder and opened up toward the hands in a soft bell shape. Fabric fell in graceful waves at the bottom of the transparent sleeves. Oriental decor could be found upon this shirt as well, only in a variety of colors. She grabs a white tank top for an undershirt and looks into her full length mirror. 'Perfect!' she thinks as she hurries to the bathroom to take a shower.

After showering, Sahra walks downstairs to find her brother sitting groggily at the table, about to fall asleep in his food. Sahra giggles as she imagines him falling in. She telekinetically moves the bowl into the perfect position for a perfect face plant.

"Sahra? Whats so funny?" A tall graying man says. Her father was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing!" Sahra smirks as she sits down at the table, helping herself to some eggs and toast. Her brother suddenly nods off and lands in his bowl of cereal. He jolts upright, some of the Lucky Charms sticking to his face as the cold milk jolted him out of his sleep. He rubs his face groggily and absentmindedly eats his cereal, some marshmallows still stick to his forehead. Sahra laughs even harder.

"Sahra, what is so funny?" She looks at the table and notices Justin. "Honey, you have something on your face." She points to her face, indicating the area. Justin just waves a hand, and continues to eat his cereal. "Oh Sahra, by the way, Donny called. He said it was important. He said to meet him by the river on the way to school."

"OK, mom! Thanks!" Sahra says happily, still laughing as she tries to her composure. She quickly eats her breakfast and grabs her camouflage messenger bag. "Good breakfast! I'm off to school now. Love you!" Sahra says as she throws her bag offer her shoulder and heads out into the sunlit morning.

As she heads toward the river, she closes her eyes and takes in the sounds around her. The chirping of the birds and the soft breeze flowing gently through the trees calms her body and allows her mind to wander. She smiles as the wind blows gently against her face, bringing with it the sweet aroma of flowers and pine. In no time, it seemed, she finds herself walking alongside the river. She opens her eyes and finds Donny standing before her with a smile of relief.

"I thought you were never going to get here! Were you daydreaming again?" Donny says in a playfully stern manner, crossing his arms and looking at Sahra intently.

"Don't I have the right to?" Sahra laughs as she playfully nudges Donny in the side. "We should get going, we don't want to be late. What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Sahra turns worried eyes to Donny.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were ready to keep a look out at school today. We will need to be in tip-top shape." Donny smiles as the worried expression on Sahra's face fades to relief.

"Well of course I'm ready, silly! What made you think otherwise?" She laughs as she adds "You're beginning to sound like my parents!" She laughs even harder. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

Donny laughs along with Sahra as they walk to school. Both avid environmentalists, they didn't like the idea of polluting the air unnecessarily when school was only a half a mile away.

Upon arriving at school, Donny and Sahra encounter many of their friends. They smile and greet all of them happily, though looking for one in particular. "Donny! Sahra!" a voice calls down the hallway. Donny and Sahra exchange looks and simultaneously say "Diana" out loud to each other without having to turn around. They turn to face the source of the voice and find Diana, one of their best friends, running toward them. Her short brown hair bounces as she runs. Her attire, as usual, consisted of mainly black. She was also wearing fishnet wrist coverings on her hands.

"Hey guys! How are you ? Did you have fun on your day off?" Diana greets merrily as she smiles at Sahra and Donny.

"Oh, we had lots of fun yesterday.. it was very... Er.. interesting." Sahra says as she searches for the words to describe their encounter yesterday.

Diana looks from one to the other and shrugs. A girl bumps into them. She had long, very curly red hair. She looks at the three of them and says "Why don't you watch where I'm going you freaks!" She glares at them and continues on her way.

"Ugh! What is her problem? Have we ever done anything to offend her?" Snarls Sahra. She rolls her eyes while adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"I don't believe so! Miranda has just always had a grudge against the three of us. She always seems to be where we are and puts an effort into making her presence known." Donny says truthfully and logically. He shrugs and adds "We shouldn't let it bother us. If she has a problem with us, then so be it. It only goes to show that she would rather find ways to make us miserable... probably covering her own misery."

"Well, she needs to get over it!" Diana interjects angrily.

A shadow flits across Sahra's mind and vanishes. She tries to grasp the sense that ran through her, but it slowly ebbs away. She clears her head of the feeling and smiles. She would find time during class to think more about it.

"We should be getting to class. We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" Donny says as he taps Diana and Sahra on the nose in turn. Donny grabs his bag and waits patiently for Sahra and Diana.

"What class have you got first?" Sahra says happily to both of her friends as they walk down the hallway.

"I have Earth Science. Its such an easy class!" Donny replies.

"Well, I have Planet Earth, yet another easy class. How about you?" Diana adds to Sahra.

"I have NJROTC. Its an easy class as well. I guess we all have an easy day ahead of us!" Sahra laughs as she hugs her friends. "Well, here's my class. See you two later!" she smiles again as she runs into the classroom.

Sahra drops her stuff by her seat and turns to Chief. "Good morning Chief!" She says merrily. Chief says good morning in turn and walks over to the back of the room where his penguin, Kelsey Vercammen, was flapping her silky wings happily.

Sahra shakes her head and squeals as one of her good friends, Maggie Edward, tickles her ribs from behind. She had long brown hair and was just a little bit taller than Sahra.

"Hi Sahra!" She says energetically, smiling. She hugs her and smiles as she looks over Sahra's shoulder.

"Hello Maggie!" Sahra replies, laughing. She squeals again as she is tickled from behind by another of her friends. "Ryan!" she shouts, laughing harder. She turns around to find her friend Ryan Krebiehl standing behind her. He was tall and had short brown hair. He was also wearing an Ohio State Buckeyes shirt.

Ryan began to laugh as Sahra began to tickle attack him. She stops when her platoon leader, Lauren Allen, a tall red haired girl with glasses, calls "Fall In".

All of the students in the class, also known as Cadets, fall into their respective positions with Lauren standing in front and Sahra in the Guidon position. Attendance is taken and Lauren dismisses the platoon to their seats. Sahra sits and looks at Chief, half listening, as he begins to speak to the class.

"OK, first order of business..." Chief begins. Sahra pretends to listen, but in truth, she was only half listening, her mind wandering to the shadow that had flitted across her mind earlier in the day. Donny didn't seem to have felt it. Sahra snaps out of her thoughts as Chief says "OK, change into your PT clothes and fall out, QUIETLY, into the hallway." Sahra stands up and walks into the hallway, taking her respective place in the front. After everyone changes, they march in two columns into the wrestling room where they begin PT. They do their warm-ups, push-ups, and sit-ups, then play dodge ball. Sahra, who loved dodge ball and was fairly good at it, stands in the center to go for the jump ball. She hits the ball to her teammates and runs to the wall to begin the game. Suddenly, her face goes blank and she stands completely still. A voice was calling to her, telling her 'Be alert and ready!' SMACK! Sahra couldn't get the rest of the message because just at that moment, she was hit with a dodge ball, which jolted her out of her trance. She wonders, angrily, what the second part that Mayonaka was telling her. She picks up the dodge ball with fury and wails it toward the other team. Loud booms echoed through the small room as the ball hit the other team and bounced back. She smiles to herself, glad to be able to release her fury somehow.

After class, Sahra runs toward Donny's class and sighs. She was glad to have something to distract her from the troubles that seemed to be building up within her mind. Sahra and Donny greet each other and walk with one another toward the lunch room.

"How was ROTC?" says Donny. He turns to look at Sahra and smiles.

"Oh, it was good. I beat my record in sit-ups. I got 72 today in two minutes! I also got 50 push-ups in two minutes, a new personal best!" She smiles "How was Earth Science?"

"Oh, it was OK, nothing special." Donny replies. He sets his stuff down at their table and heads toward the lunch line. Sahra follows and smiles, her stomach growls.

"Man, am I ever hungry!" Sahra says, wrapping her arms around her stomach and trying to cover her unease. Donny, of course, sees through her antics.

"Whats wrong? You've been uneasy and restless since class ended, what happened? And don't tell me nothing, I can sense it!" He says, turning to look at her. Concern resides within his expression.

Sahra sighs and says in a hushed tone "I think Mayonaka tried to contact me." She looks at Donny, hoping nobody heard her. Miranda was, conveniently enough, standing behind them in line. Sahra leans closer and adds "She said to 'be alert and ready'. She said something else as well, but I couldn't listen because I was hit with a dodge ball mid-message." Sahra finishes, anger and fury rising within her again. She clenches her fists in fury.

"Calm down! Your anger is giving me a headache!" Donny says as he steps back from Sahra. Sahra takes a calming breath and relaxes. She grabs her lunch and sits down at her table. Diana joins them and they happily begin to eat their lunch.

As the trio happily eat their lunches and talk about the days events, Miranda 'accidentally on purpose' drops her tray onto Diana's lap. Spaghetti soaks Diana's legs and as she stands up, spaghetti slops onto the floor.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" Diana screams, heads turn to her direction. Suddenly, the earth begins to tremble beneath them and Sahra and Donny look at each other, shocked.They send messages telepathically and quickly stand up to set a psychic barrier around Diana and themselves. A psychic blast erupts within the shield, but most of the explosion is contained. Donny and Sahra are both blown backward. Donny lands on a table, which breaks in half from the impact. Sahra flies backward several yards and crashes loudly into the glass on the snack machine. The glass busts with the blow and shards fly in all directions. Donny slowly and painfully gets up and looks around, dazed. His glasses lay on the ground beside him, cracked slightly. He gets up and grabs them, placing them onto his face.

"Diana?" he calls out. He rubs his arm painfully.

"O-Over here..." comes the faint yet shocked voice of Diana. She was wringing her hands in shock and looking around her uneasily.

Donny makes his way over to Diana. His vision slightly impaired from the crack in his glasses. The whole cafeteria was staring, not at Donny and Diana, but at Sahra, who lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor by the now broken snack machine. Crimson was beginning to stain her shirt as the blood soaks into the fabric. There was a deep gash on her forehead, but nothing too serious. She was beginning to bruise in a few places and some minor cuts were slowly bleeding. Her left ankle was swollen slightly, sprained.

"Sahra? SAHRA!" Donny runs over to her still body and shakes her. "SAHRA, WAKE UP!" He begins to slip into a slight panic.

Sahra stirs slightly, then slowly and stiffly gets up. She touches her forehead and pulls her hand away with a slight gasp. Blood now covered her fingers. She looks at her ruined shirt and sighs.. She turns to Donny who was smiling with relief. "Quite some racket, huh?" She laughs painfully, trying to make light of the situation. She grabs Diana's outstretched hand and allows herself to be pulled up by her friend.

"We'd better go see the nurse. Sahra... You especially. Diana? We'll come find you when we're all fixed up." Donny pauses. "Wait, better yet, you'd better come with us. I'm sure you have some questions about what happened." Donny says to his two dear friends. Supporting Sahra between them, they limp toward the office. The entire cafeteria's eyes were on the trio. As they left the commons, the buzz of conversation in low whispers could be heard.

As they walk into the office, the principal greets them with a stern face. "What the heck was that? I don't want anything but the truth." He looks at them each in turn, crossing his arms sternly and glaring at the teenagers.

Sahra, who had thought about this on the way and telepathically rehearsed with Donny, pipes up and says "You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Now, please allow us to get fixed up? I'm in a terrible amount of pain. After we're taken care of, I'll tell you the honest truth about what happened. You wouldn't want to be known as the principal who would rather interrogate his students instead of caring for their well being and safety, now would you?" She begins to nod off as the dark abyss of the unconscious realm begins to envelope her mind. Suddenly, everything goes dark.


	5. Chapter 4 Discoveries

A week passes and the trio is mending nicely. The principal hasn't asked again what happened because Donny had told him the story that Sahra and he had rehearsed. The school was still in chaos and filled with excitement about the events that had happened.

Sahra limps toward Donny as they planned, meeting at their favorite spot by their favorite oak. Diana was happily waiting for her beside Donny. She runs down to help Sahra up the hill.

"I still can't believe it. Am I really psychic?" Diana says in awe as she walks, rather clumsily due to the extra weight, up the hill toward the old oak.

"Yes, you really are. And a damn strong one, if I do say so myself." Sahra says happily as she allows herself to be half carried uphill. She carefully climbs onto the limb, Donny helping her every step of the way. She sits comfortably next to the trunk to gain extra support and turns to her friends.

"So, now that we've found the third party, what do we do?" Donny says as he looks at his companions. He sits on the branch and smiles with a perplexed look.

"Well, maybe we should try calling for Mayonaka?" Diana says. Sahra and Donny had filled her in on their encounter with the wise Kaiju.

"That's the thing, I haven't figured out how to contact her yet. I've thought about it, but I've come up with nothing." Sahra sighs as she rests her head upon her arm, which was laying gently upon the trunk of the tree.

Diana turns to Sahra and says "Maybe it has something to do with your necklace?" She points as Sahra's hand reaches for the dragon draped around her neck.

"Well, its worth a try." Sahra sighs as she closes her eyes. She listens as an echo of a melodious tune begins to flow through her mind. She gasps, opening her eyes quickly and turning to her friends with an excited expression.

"What is it?" Says Donny with mild alarm. He sits up stiffly as he looks at Sahra and anticipates her response.

"Its a song.. give me a second and I'll sing it." Sahra replies quickly. She takes a deep breath and sighs as the song flows from her vocals as if she sang it every day of her life.

"Vibrante Guardienne de la terre at de la mer,  
Entendez-nous maintenant avec notre appel imminent.  
Montrez-vous et laissez-nous voir,  
La voie de destin qui a éte prédite.

Guidez-nous à trouver notre trajectoire correct,  
Sauvez-nous de ce fureur courroux.  
Protégez-nous maintenant avec votre cœur de vérité,  
Aidez-nous maintenant à commencer de nouveau.

Mayonaka, protrectrice de tout,  
Apportez-nous la paix avec votre cri vivace.  
Mettez à bon ce que le monde a mal tourné,  
Nous vous appelons maintenant à nous aider avec votre Chanson Guardienne.

Chère Guardienne de la Terre et du ciel,  
Entendez-nous maintenant avec notre cri imminent.  
Venez à nous et laissez-nous entendre,  
Le monde est sain lorsque vous êtes proche."

Sahra takes a breath and looks at her friends. "That song... it seems somehow... familiar." She looks slightly taken back, then shrugs. She thinks upon the words as she soaks in the beauty of the melody. It made her feel warm and at ease.

A black shape could be seen flying through the sky. Bright flashes caught her fur as the silvery-white stars glittered in the radiant sunlight. The Fae lands gracefully next to the trio and nods her head in a respectful greeting. Her eyes spark with an unreadable emotion as she gazes at Sahra, Donny and Diana.

"Mayonaka! I'm so glad you came. I wasn't sure if that song worked or not." Sahra smiles. She looks happy with the accomplishment and watches Mayonaka.

'I knew you would know what to do. However, more pressing matters are at hand. You have exposed yourselves. How do you plan to deal with this?' She turns one violet eye to the group. 'I'm glad to see the three of you, but the toughest part is yet to come.' She sighs. She sits down slowly and wraps her long, fluffy tail around her paws with delicate ease. She tilts her head in questioning as she waits for a response.

Diana, who was slightly surprised by this wolf with wings, gazes in awe, unable to reply. Her mouth stood open slightly as she let her speechlessness be shown.

"Diana? Did you hear her?" asks a smiling Donny. His eyes glint with a hint of knowing as he looks at Diana.

Diana snaps out of her awe and says "Yes, I heard her. Her mouth didn't move! And she is a wolf. How is this..." She stops as she realizes the answer to her unfinished question. "Oh, telepathic abilities, right?" She smiles. She shakes her head at her lapse of thought.

Sahra smiles and says "Well, you're still getting used to all of this, so don't be so hard on yourself." She then turns to Mayonaka and says "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe we should try going back to school to see how everyone reacts?" She shrugs, wincing slightly as some of the bruises on her shoulders stung. She raises a hand to rub the pain away.

'Very well. If you need me, you know how to contact me. When you are ready to face your destinies, I shall show you the way. You must hurry though... time is of the essence.' Mayonaka then spreads her wings and takes to the air with great elegance. She disappears over the setting horizon.

"Well, lets go to school and see how everything went over. Maybe it won't be as bad as we picture it to be." Sahra says in hope, though she still thought otherwise. "See you guys tomorrow!" Sahra painfully gets down from the limb and limps toward the road. Donny follows her to help her over the obstacles that lay upon the path. Diana waves goodbye and begins to walk in the opposite direction. Her form slowly disappears over the hill.

"Sahra, are you OK? Your injuries are far worse than mine. Can you manage?" Donny asks with concern. He holds her arm for support and helps her to the dirt road that leads to her house.

"Yes, I can manage. I'm glad you asked." She smiles at him. "We'd best get home and get some sleep. We have a big and long day ahead of us tomorrow." She sighs. She limps slowly toward her home, Donny with her. They arrive at her house and Donny turns to Sahra.

"You're right." Donny says with a slightly down expression. "See you tomorrow!" He gives Sahra a hug and leaves to walk to his house.

Sahra gazes after him with a smile, glad to have such a friend as him. She then opens the door to her house and walks inside.


	6. Chapter 5 Rejection and Opportunities

Sahra slowly gets out of bed. She tests her injuries and finds they're feeling much better and she was not so stiff. She stretches and gets ready for school, going through her usual routine of finding an outfit and taking a shower. She quickly eats breakfast and runs outside, glad to be mobile again. She meets Donny by the river and greets him happily.

"Well, today we find out how the school reacted to our... err... scene." Sahra says with false cheer, trying to lighten the feeling of impending doom that was looming over her. She smiles and looks for the good points of the day to come.

"Yeah..." Donny's voice trails off. He looks straight ahead with a sigh.

"Cheer up, whatever happens, we will go through this together. I'll be here for you." She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. She smiles, a glint in her eyes as she looks upon her dearest friend.

Donny smiles and hugs her gratefully. The continue to walk on their way as Diana begins running toward them, eager to get to school.

The group arrives at school to various glares and expressions. People seemed to be avoiding Sahra and Donny. They look at each other with unease and sigh. Walking into the commons, they find their usual table and sit down. Such hostility was unusual to them.

"I don't like the way they're all looking at us." Sahra says uneasily. She tries to ignore the glares and hostile glances that she was receiving. She instead busies herself with a loose thread on her backpack.

"What are you talking about? They all seem perfectly normal to me!" Diana interjects cheerfully. She looks around happily and smiles.

"Your powers weren't exposed, the other students only saw Sahra and me use our powers. That's why we're getting looks and you're not." Donny replies through gritted teeth. He was getting very tired of all the stares and looks they were getting. He clenches his fists.

Miranda comes walking up to the trio and whispers "Follow me.. I need to talk to you... all of you." She looks at them with urgency. She glances from side to side, her eyes filled with intensity.

Sahra and Donny exchange glances and look to Diana, who's eyes were ravenous with hatred. She was glaring at Miranda with pure hatred.

'Just calm down. This sounds important.' Sahra sends the message to Diana who starts, then nods. She was still getting used to the fact that she was telepathic. Sahra, Donny and Diana carefully and apprehensively get up to follow Miranda.

Miranda leads them into an uncrowded hallway. She turns to them urgently and says, rather quickly "I know I've been a snob in the past, but that wasn't by my choice. You see, long ago, I was chosen to guide you three toward your path. I happily watched you two-" she gestures toward Sahra and Donny "gain your powers and learn to control them... somewhat. When Diana came along, I knew that she hadn't found hers yet." She pauses for a second, seeing an exchanged look between the three friends. "No, I'm not an universal psychic like you, I'm only precognitive. I can see only brief glimpses of the future. Nothing compared to you guys." she smiles at then almost as if they were her own children on their way to their first day of school. Pride radiated from her eyes. "I had to act the way I did so I could help Diana to awaken her powers." She looks at them with a pleading expression. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings?" She adds with hope. She looks from one to another, anticipation in her expression.

Sahra, Donny and Diana look at each other and come to a silent agreement. They turn to Miranda and smile.

"Everythings good. Besides, if you hadn't acted the way you did, I wouldn't have awakened my powers. Thank you!" Diana replies, smiling. She leans in to give Miranda a grateful hug. Miranda, startled at first, slowly hugs Diana back.

Donny and Sahra stand back and hold a conversation telepathically. They watch the two in their happy moment while doing so.

'What are we going to do? Everyone hates us or is afraid of us.' Donny states.

'We'll have to live with it. There's not much we can do about it.' Sahra replies with a deep sigh.

They both change looks and shrug. What was meant to happen would come, and there was nothing they could do about it. The bell rings and they all exchange goodbyes and head to class. The hallways bustled with movement and rushing students, trying to get to class on time.

Sahra and Donny, who were in the same class, walk into the room and take their usual seats. The area around them was completely deserted. All of their classmates moved as far away from them as they possibly could. The students wouldn't as much give them a look, let alone sit in their immediate presence. Sahra and Donny exchange glances and set their stuff on the floor beside them.

"This is going to be a long class..." Donny sighs as he turns to Sahra. Her expression was blank and unreadable. She blinks and sighs in agreement.

The class seemed to drag on forever as the two psychics sat in utter silence. They were too upset about the days happenings to communicate within their minds to each other like they usually did during class. Finally, the bell rings and Sahra turns to Donny and sighs "Well, that was the longest class I have ever had. Didn't it just seem to drag on?" She falls silent as she broods over the day's happenings so far. "Something tells me that this day is only going to get worse." She drapes her bag over her shoulder and sulks out of the room.

"You're probably right. Aside from being out casted and shunned by most of the school, we exposed ourselves and we have to live out the rest of our high school years with this looming and impending doom above us. I have this... ominous feeling... that something huge, maybe even life changing is about to happen." Donny turns to Sahra, who was looking at him with determined strength.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll be in this together... Until the end." She hugs her dearest friend both to give him encouragement and to reassure herself of the trials that lie ahead. They sigh simultaneously and turn to walk toward the lunchroom.

The duo could feel the burning stares of their peers. They try hard to ignore them, but it proves to be difficult. Sahra finally gets to the point to where it is too much for her to handle.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" she shouts, slamming her fists onto the table. She whips around in her seat and stands up, slamming the chair against the table in the process. She glares at her peers, who had sidled back from her, startled and slightly afraid. She says in a forced calm voice "I am a normal person, just like any one of you. I am just different in one way. I have special abilities. Donny and I deserve to be treated just like any other person in this cafeteria and in this school, both by the students and the faculty." She glares again and takes another deep, calming breath.

"Uh, Sahra... I don't think you should be..." Donny cuts off as he senses an overwhelming amount emotions emitting from Sahra.

"Donny! We deserve to be treated better. I'm not just going to step aside and let them continue their charades. People just need to grow up!" She says, pleading for Donny to understand.

Donny nods his head and slowly gets up to stand beside Sahra. He looks around uneasily at the staring faces of his peers.

"You guys are FREAKS! You will never again fit in and we will never accept you as one of us. You are out casted." A very loud student says. Sahra and Donny look around, rather put out and upset, as nods of agreement begin to emerge within the crowd. The people they once thought of as their friends were now shunning them and casting them off as if their years of friendship had meant nothing.

Sahra slowly sits down, defeated and tired, and rests her head upon her crossed arms. "This can't be happening... " she says in a shaky voice, wiping her eyes, which had begun to well up with tears. Donny rests a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Everything will be OK." He says softly, trying to give comfort.

"Will it? Will everything ever be OK? Our lives, our future is now thrown out like it meant nothing. We've been out casted by those who we thought would stand by us in our time of need... been shunned by those who we thought of as 'friends'. How is that okay? How will that ever be okay?" She sniffles and begins to cry. "How did everything get so messed up? Why do things like this happen?" She chokes between sobs.

"We still have each other." Donny says quietly. Sahra lifts her head and manages a weak smile. She wipes her eyes clean of the salty tears that streaked her face.

"You're right, and I'm happy for that fact. I don't think I'd be able to get through this without you." She sighs and takes a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. Her usually hazel eyes were now a bright green, showing her immense emotions. Her face was red and her hands were shaky.

Lunch goes good for a little while, but not quite long enough. The outspoken kid had begun to shoot spitballs at Sahra and Donny. Donny finally gets fed up and stands up, fury in his eyes. Sahra quickly tries to grab his arm to have him sit back down but was a fraction of a second too late. She closes her eyes, dreading what was to come.

"GOD DAMN IT! CUT IT OUT!" He waves his hand in fury and the kid is lifted from his seat and thrown against the nearby brick wall. The wall cracks and the kid falls to the floor. Sahra jumps up, startled, and looks at Donny. He was staring in disbelief at the crumpled heap that was the unconscious student.

"DONNY!" Sahra gasps in surprise. She looks at him with immense concern. She knew that this would have a huge impact upon him and she wanted to help him through it.

The students had began to form a circle around Donny, Sahra and the injured student. Blood was staining the floor in an immense puddle around the student and the shards of brick that lay around him. The principal pushes his way through the crowd to see what all of the excitement was about. He takes one look at the crumpled heap of flesh and whips around furiously to face Sahra and Donny. "YOU TWO! MY OFFICE... NOW!" he returns to the student and shouts "Someone call an ambulance! NOW!" Sahra and Donny quickly make their way through the crowd of students, who more than happily jumped out of their way, and head to the principals office.

An hour later, they are joined by their principal as well as their parents. Sahra groans as she sees the hurt and upset look upon her mothers tear-streaked face. She covers her face and slumps down in her seat.

"You two have been nothing but trouble for the past two weeks. I don't know what happened... you both used to be such good students, but now everywhere I look, I find you vandalizing school property and injuring students." he looks at them with regret and disappointment. His face was red with emotion.

"It's not our fault!" Donny protests. Sahra turns to him in surprise, then nods as understanding dawns upon her.

"Yeah, you see..." Sahra pauses. She takes a deep breath to prepare herself for the secret she was about to divulge. "You see... Donny and I are psychic." She looks at the group of adults, wondering what this information would convey to them.

"Psychics?" The principal laughs "Yeah, and I'm the Tooth Fairy. Speak the truth.. NOW!" He leans onto the desk, inches from the students faces.

A knock at the door causes all eyes to turn. Two well dressed people enter. One was a woman with dark, silky hair and the other was a man with jet black hair. Both were of medium stature and stood with an air of importance.

"Who are you?" Tammy asks. She sniffles as she wipes her eyes.

"I am Tsuki Takara. This is my partner Shin Kohaku. We are from the ESP Institute in Tokyo, Japan. These two gifted students speak the truth when they say that they are psychic." The woman says this quickly with a slight Japanese accent. "They are two of the most gifted psychics that I have ever seen." She adds with slight admiration at the duo. She looks back at the adults, anticipating their response.

"Okay, but what do you want with us?" Sahra says timidly. She looks around the crowded room and tries to figure out what was going on. She trembles slightly as adrenaline courses through her body. These people must be very important to have traveled all the way from Japan.

"Well, you both need to hone your powers and master them before they get out of control and something, like the event today, happens again. You both are vulnerable." Shin says with voiced certainty. His face remains expressionless as he stands rigid in the doorway.

"We have come to take you to the ESP Institute in Japan so you can master your skills and abilities and better control their immense power." Tsuki smiles at the young students. Unlike her partner, she was very welcoming toward the group.

Sahra and Donny exchange glances 'An institute just for psychics? That's awesome!' Sahra sends the message telepathically to Donny. She smiles.

'Yes, you both will be able to master your skills... together.' Tsuki interjects psychically. She smiles a small smile.

They nod happily and turn to their parents. "Mom, can I go? Please!?!" Sahra begs. She looks at her mother with excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Well... its so... far away." Tammy's voice cracks. She clears her throat and grabs a tissue.

Sahra felt a twinge of guilt. She wasn't thinking about how this would effect her parents. "I'll be sure to call you everyday!" She gets up and hugs her mother, giving comfort.

"I guess I really don't have a choice, now do I?" She sighs and silently cries. She hugs her daughter tightly and sobs.

"Thank you mom! I love you!" Sahra smiles. She lets go of her mother and walks back over to Donny. She sits down in the chair again and sits upright, awaiting more information on this issue.

"Then its settled... you both will get on a plane to Japan one week from today. This will give you time to say goodbye and prepare for the journey." Shin says with finality. He nods to the group and exits through the still open door.

Sahra turns to Donny, who was smiling happily. "We're going to Japan!" Sahra laughs as stands and turns to Donny. She hugs him happily. The day was finally beginning to look up.


	7. Chapter 6 Aftermath

Sahra arrives at school the next day in high spirits. She didn't even notice the glares and ridicule she was receiving. She merrily walks to her locker and gets her books for her first class.

"Donny, are you okay?" Sahra turns to Donny, who had been quiet all morning. She looks at him with concern and tilts her head in questioning.

"Oh, what? Oh... everythings... fine." He says with expressed uncertainty. He fiddles with the zipper on his backpack and sighs.

Sahra stops and turns to face Donny. "No, everything isn't fine! You're upset about what happened yesterday." She says with certainty. "It wasn't your fault! You were provoked and angry. Its like Tsuki said, we need to learn to control our abilities. You couldn't help what you did. It could have very easily been me who had made that happen when I got angry and began to yell at the entire student body." She says with immense emotion, hoping to console him. She lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I still feel horrible about it." Donny says with sadness. He stops fiddling with his backpack and turns to Sahra, sadness in his eyes.

"But it wasn't your fault. Besides, we're going to Japan! Isn't this something you've always dreamed of doing? We get to go and study at the finest institute in the world!" She smiles, hoping to cheer Donny up. She hugs him.

Donny smiles and says "You're right. One week from now and I'll be in Japan... We'll be in Japan." He cheers up and smiles back at Sahra.

"Japan? Why are you going to Japan?" Diana walks up behind them and looks at them with questioning eyes. Her expression was one of excitement and she bounced on her heels happily anticipating a reply.

Sahra starts and looks at Donny. 'Diana isn't going... we'll be in Japan without her.' Sahra says telepathically to Donny. Donny nods and turns slowly to face Diana.

"Well, you heard about yesterday, didn't you? How two people from the ESP Institute in Tokyo Japan came to the school? They want us to go and master our abilities at the institute." Donny says at last. He waits for her response.

"Oh cool! When do we go?" Diana exclaims with unconstrained excitement. She bounces even more and smiles as she looks from one to the other.

"Oh... well..." Sahra hesitates. "It's only Donny and me going. I'm so sorry." She looks at Diana with pain and regret. She felt bad for Diana, knowing that she would be disappointed.

"Oh..." Diana replies with disappointment. "Well, what about me? Didn't the prophecy foretell three of us? It wouldn't work if we're split apart, would it? Besides, I need to work on my skills as well." She says with pain and defiance. She crosses her arms.

"Well, we were briefed on that by Tsuki and Shin. You are supposed to stay here and study with Miranda." Donny says. He sighs and shuffles his feet to distract him from the disappointment in Diana's eyes.

"Oh, okay..." Diana sighs. "I guess I'll see you guys later then." She turns and walks away, head bowed and feeling defeated.

"I feel so bad for her..." Sahra says. She watches her disappear into the crowd of bodies. She turns to Donny and sighs.

"Yeah, but what choice do we have? What can we do about it? Its the way things have to be." Donny replies with sadness and knowledge. He looks at Sahra and shakes his head.

"You're right..." Sahra sighs. She grabs her books from her locker and begins to walk toward the commons. Donny follows her and they enter the crowded room.

They sit down at a table. The people around them quickly disperse, leaving the two friends utterly alone.

"What do you think it will be like? There will be many others just like us there!" Sahra smiles and looks at Donny. She was trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes... there will be others like us and we won't have to hide our abilities. We will be able to talk openly and freely for the first time without worrying about people overhearing us." Donny replies. He sighs, half with relief, half with sadness.

The bell rings. "Well, we'd better get to class... this week will hopefully go by quickly." Sahra smiles as she heads toward her ROTC classroom. "See you soon Donny!" She shouts to Donny down the hallway.

Walking into her classroom, she looks for her seat. The class seemed to drag on as Chief talked about the American Revolution and Sea Power. She sighs as she thinks about the life she would be leaving behind. The loss of her past, her present, and her proposed future. She thinks about how she will be leaving behind her childhood and her life she had known for so long. Mixed emotions flow through her straying thoughts. The bell finally rings. Sahra grabs her stuff and hurries out of the classroom. "The day is almost over" she thinks aloud, cheering up slightly.

"Sahra!" Donny calls as he turns the corner. Sahra pauses and smiles as Sahra turns to face him. "Ready for lunch?" He smiles at Sahra, then stops. "Cheer up! You won't be leaving everything behind... I'll be there with you. We will go through this together, my sister." He hugs her to comfort her.

"Thanks Donny.. You can always make things better." She smiles. "How about that lunch then?" She begins to walk toward the commons. She shook her bangs out of her eyes as she walked down the hallway.

Upon entering the commons, everything and everyone goes quiet. All eyes and heads turn toward Sahra and Donny. Sahra turns bright red under the menacing stares of her peers. Donny quickly grabs her by the arm and hurries toward the lunch line. "Let's go eat outside today... Its less crowded, sunny and its sure to cheer you up... besides, we won't have to worry about everyone staring." He smiles and grabs his tray, leading the way toward the double doors that lead outside. Sahra slowly follows, hiding her face from everyone as she walks past the lunchroom.

The warm sunlight shines down upon their faces. Sahra instantly cheers up and smiles, glad to be outside where she could feel at home and at peace. "This is perfect." She says aloud. She sits down at a table next to the only tree that stood in their courtyard.

Donny looks at her and smiles "See, now wasn't this a good idea?" He turns to look at Sahra. Smiling, he begins to eat his lunch.

"Yes, thank you." She smiles. The finish their lunch just as the bell rings. Grabbing their belongings, they throw their trays away, heading to their final class of the day.


	8. Chapter 7 A Home Away From Home

The long and grueling week was finally over. Donny and Sahra stand at the airport where they say their goodbyes. Upon boarding the plane, Sahra turns to face her parents and shouts "I LOVE YOU!" as the door closes. She sighs and sits beside the window next to Donny. "Well, here we go!" Sahra says with slight unease. She crosses her hands on her lap as she fidgets with her nails.

"It's okay, you'll see them again.. its not forever." Donny replies with compassion, laying a comforting hand on Sahra's arm. Sahra smiles as she gazes out the window. The clouds below them looked like waves of cotton candy, drifting lazily in a sea of white. It sooths her thoughts as she looks at the radiance of the sunset. She sighs. Sahra closes her eyes and falls into a drifting sleep.

Upon awakening, Sahra finds Donny looking at her and smiling. "We're almost there!" He says with eager eyes. He points out the window with excitement, gesturing for Sahra to look outside.

Sahra sits up straight and looks out the window. The city of Tokyo, Japan unfolded before her eyes. She gazes in awe at the sight in front of her... the lights glinting upon the shadowy faces of the towering buildings in the twilight. She turns to Donny and says "It's amazing!" She looks very excited as the plane begins to descend.

As the plane lands, Sahra and Donny quickly gather their belongings and enthusiastically get off the plane. They step out onto the terminal... their first steps into their new life in Japan.

"This is so exciting!" Donny exclaims. "I'm finally in Japan! What makes it perfect is that I'm in Japan with my dearest friend and sister!" He turns to Sahra and gives her an excited hug. Sahra smiles, glad to see her best friend happy.

"Sahra, Donny! So glad to see you! I hope your flight was okay?" Tsuki greets them. "I know you've had a long flight, but I must ask you to endure a little more air-time. We are going to the ESP Institute by helicopter. Follow me!" She leads the way toward the exit. Sahra and Donny exchange excited glances as they step onto the pavement to find a helicopter running and waiting for them. Sahra turns to Donny with wide and excited eyes. She had never been in a helicopter before. She eagerly boards and Donny follows her. They sit down and anticipate their arrival at the institute.

They make their way over Tokyo and come to a stop. The helicopter lands and Sahra and Donny exchange anxious looks. They step down off of the helicopter, bags in hand, and stare in excitement at the sight before them. A big building stood before them. It was surrounded by apple blossoms and weeping willows. There was a play area just outside, for the younger kids, Sahra concluded. A vast garden far prettier than any Sahra had ever seen before encompassed the school. She looks at Donny who was looking equally amazed. It was a pleasant reminder of the elegance and serenity of Mother Nature.

"My goodness! It's amazing! I've never seen such rarities and beauty all in one place!" Sahra says just barely above a whisper. She continues to gaze in awe at the sights around her.

"It is.. even though we're in the city now, there is still the serenity of nature all around us." Donny smiles as he takes in the beautiful sights and the sweet scents. He takes a deep breath, allowing the aroma to encompass him, and smiles.

"This way please." Tsuki smiles as she begins to walk toward the entrance of the school. They enter it through big double doors made of hard oak. Sahra and Donny quickly follow, anxious to see more of this amazing settlement.

Sahra gasps as she walks into the building. Lining the walls were hundreds of pictures and paintings. Here and there, doors would be randomly found, labeled with many different subjects. The ceiling had a sun roof of sorts so Sahra could see the fading twilight. She smiles and gazes in awe at the artistic representations the group was walking through. Tsuki stops and turns to the teenagers. "Sahra, you will be staying here... I'm sure you will find the boarding quite to your likings." She smiles a knowing smile. Sahra turns to Donny.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow!" She hugs Donny. "Bien nuit, mon cher ami." She nods her head in a polite goodbye and turns to her room, yawning an enormous yawn as drowsiness begins to envelope her. She opens the door to her room only to find decorations of wolves everywhere. The walls were painted with a pack of wolves in a late spring landscape. The trees and flowers painted upon her walls looked realistic, as if you were actually in the wilderness with the magnificent creatures. The ceiling was painted as if it were a sunlit afternoon with small fluffy spots of white placed randomly in the sky. When she shut off the light, the scene instantly changed. A radiant glow shone off of the forestry and the sky was now filled with celestial workings. Stars glittered across her ceiling and a waxing crescent moon shined down upon her. The wolves and nature around her glowed from the luminous shine of the moon just like what would truly happen at any nighttime landscape. Sahra gazes in awe at the captivating beauty around her. she turns her light on again and unpacks all of her belongings. A full sized vanity, elaborately decorated, sat on one side of her room and a twin sized canopy bed on the other side. Silky curtains drifted lazily down like waterfalls of cerulean blue. At the foot of the bed was an elaborate cherry wood chest, complete with a lock. A desk stood in the corner, complete with office supplies. A wardrobe stood in the last corner of the room. It was decorated with an elaborate design of dragons. She smiles as she looks around her new room. It was exactly how she had always pictured her dream room to look. She finishes unpacking her belongings and changes into her pajamas. She slides under her silky covers and instantly falls into a deep state of undisturbed slumber.

The next morning, Sahra wakes up to a bright and sunny morning. She smiles and stretches as she walks to her dresser to find an outfit. She then walks out into the hallway. Children of all ages were all around, moving toward the lunchroom to grab breakfast. Sahra heads toward the cafeteria and finds Donny already there, waiting with a smiling face. "Hey Donny!" Sahra calls happily. She rushes over to him.

"Hey Sahra!" Donny stands and greets Sahra happily. "Lets get some breakfast!" He leads the way toward the breakfast line. A smile shines upon his face.

As they sit to eat their delectable meal, they talk about their thoughts on the school. Smiling constantly and having a great time, they prepare themselves for the day ahead.


	9. Chapter 8 Cosmique Fée

Sahra and Donny sit in the middle of the lush garden, relaxing and enjoying the nature around them. Sahra opens her eyes, sensing something important looming ever so near. She turns to Donny with a startled expression.

"Donny, Mayonaka needs us." Sahra says with urgency. Donny opens his eyes and nods.

"Okay, call for her then. It must be important." Donny smiles eager to see Mayonaka again.

Sahra takes a deep breath and looks around to make sure they were alone. She smiles as she sings Mayonaka's Guardian Song:

"Vibrante Guardienne de la terre at de la mer,  
Entendez-nous maintenant avec notre appel imminent.  
Montrez-vous et laissez-nous voir,  
La voie de destin qui a éte prédite.

Guidez-nous à trouver notre trajectoire correct,  
Sauvez-nous de ce fureur courroux.  
Protégez-nous maintenant avec votre cœur de vérité,  
Aidez-nous maintenant à commencer de nouveau.

Mayonaka, protrectrice de tout,  
Apportez-nous la paix avec votre cri vivace.  
Mettez à bon ce que le monde a mal tourné,  
Nous vous appelons maintenant à nous aider avec votre Chanson Guardienne.

Chère Guardienne de la Terre et du ciel,  
Entendez-nous maintenant avec notre cri imminent.  
Venez à nous et laissez-nous entendre,  
Le monde est sain lorsque vous êtes proche."

Sahra sighs as she finishes the last note. Everytime she sang the song, an unidentified feeling rose within her. She turns to Donny who was smiling very happily.

"Beautifully done!" He compliments. He claps and smiles.

"Thank you!" Sahra blushes. She covers her blushing by allowing her hair to fall gently in her face and looks around for Mayonaka.

Over the horizon, the unique yet lovely form of Mayonaka appears gracefully. Glints of her starry markings shine down upon the two friends, sending shimmers onto the ground around them. She lands with grace beside Donny and sits. 'So, you did sense my call?' Mayonaka communes with a unique and excited expression. She seemed to be acting if she knew something that neither Donny or Sahra knew.

"I heard it!" Sahra chimes. Donny looks at her with an odd expression. He fidgets a little bit.

I didn't hear anything..." Donny's voice trails off. He looks uncertainly at Mayonaka and Sahra.

'I didn't expect you to hear me... Only Sahra.' Mayonaka smiles again. An amused gleam shines within her eyes.

"Oh..." Donny, slightly confused, turns to Sahra, who shrugs. Mayonaka continues to smile knowingly. Her tail tip flicks back and forth.

"Why are you smiling so much? Why couldn't Donny hear you?" Sahra questions. She looks at Mayonaka with questioning.

'Haven't you figured it out yet? Did you ever ask yourself why you were the only one who could call me? Why only you could sing or even know my song?' She pauses, then adds in a wise and knowing voice 'Why it seemed so familiar to you?' She smiles at Sahra and wonders if she had caught on to what she was saying. All the while, the amused gleam stayed within her violet optics.

Sahra listens to Mayonaka, all the while in disbelief at what she was hearing.

Donny gasps and turns to Sahra in amazement and says with great respect "Sahra, you are a.. a..." his voice trails off, unsure of what the daughters of Mayonaka went by. He turns to Mayonaka for help.

'Yes, you're right, Donny. Sahra is a Cosmique FÃƒÂ©e, one of my precious guardians of Earth.' She looks at Sahra with respect and love. Sahra sits there in utter silence, completely at loss for words. She holds her dragon necklace closely and closes her eyes. Her hand shake with excitement.

"Sahra!" Donny hugs her happily "Didn't you hear her? You're a Guardian of Earth!" Donny smiles at Sahra. Excitement shines behind his eyes.

"Uh.. Ye-yeah, I heard her... Its just... shocking." Sahra manages to stammer. She was at a total lost for normal speech.

'Yes it is huge to find something like this out, but questions will have to be answered later. As we speak, my home, the source of Earths mana, is being attacked. I need you to help me defend it.' Mayonaka says urgently. Memories of her past flit across her mind and she trembles from the mere thoughts of history repeating itself.

Sahra gets up quickly and says "Okay, but how do we get there? And what about Diana?" Sahra looks around, half expecting to see her friend. She turns back to Mayonaka for an explanation.

'We will get her on our way. As for travel, leave that to me.' Mayonaka says as she grows to a massive wolf. She easily towered over the buildings around her. 'Quickly, climb on!'

Sahra and Donny look at each other, then climb onto the mighty deity's back. Mayonaka spreads her massive wings and takes the sky at an alarming rate. The head toward the North American continent and the cold state of Michigan.

Mayonaka lands in a field in Michigan right next to White Pine High School. Sahra and Donny dismount quickly and run into the school.

"I need to talk to Diana Vyner, please. Its an emergency." Donny says quickly as he runs into the main office. Nobody dared ask any questions, for the expressions upon the two teens faces was enough to show that something was seriously wrong.

"We need Miranda Schmitt as well!" Sahra shouts, turning to Donny. She adds in an undertone "She is Diana's mentor... remember?" Donny nods.

The office aide returns quickly with Miranda and Diana following right behind her. Her expression was one of utter confusion.

"Good, we need to go now..." Sahra says quickly. She runs out of the office, shouting "Thank you!" as she heads through the front door.

"Wait! You can't just-" shouts the principal as he chases after the four teenagers. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the massive Mayonaka sitting in the field across the street. "Holy..." his voice trails off as they mount the mighty wolf. Mayonaka takes to the sky, sending gusts of wind blowing on the terrain around her. The principal squints against the gusts and gazes at the fading image with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What the hell was that?" He says aloud.

Sahra looks behind her at her old school with mixed feelings. She was laughing at the look upon her former principals face, but was slightly sad at remembering what she once had there. She sighs.

"So whats the big emergency?" Diana asks. She was glad to get out of school and smiles.

"Yaku Island, Mayonaka's home and the source of Earths mana is under attack. Should anything happen to this island, the Earth will perish." Sahra says knowingly. Her eyes look urgent as she looks ahead.

"Well that can't be good. What do we need to do?" Miranda questions. She was confused at who this creature was and at what was going on.

"We need to stop them by any means possible." Donny shouts over the wind. He turns to look at his companions.

"How are we supposed to stop them? I'm sure there are many against us. Besides, we don't even know what kind of destruction is going on there." Diana states. She tilts her head knowingly.

"True, but you would be surprised at what the power of one person, or in our case, 4 people and a giant flying wolf, can do, especially since we're unique among others." Sahra says this and as she finishes, the thought of her being a Cosmique FÃƒÂ©e crosses her mind and she feels a sense of pride. She smiles.

In the distance, a beautiful island began to define itself. "That must be Yaku Island! It's so beautiful!" Diana exclaims. As they draw nearer to the island, huge machines could be seen digging and clawing the serene beauty.

"Oh my goodness!" Sahra screams. "We have to do something!"

'Leave that to me.' Mayonaka says. She continues her course, heading right past the island, being sure she was seen. Gusts of wind soar toward the bulldozers. She heads straight for the city of Tokyo.


	10. Chapter 9  Destruction

"Where are Sahra and Donny?" exclaims Tsuki. "They're nowhere to be found!" She looks around, frantic.

"I don't know. Nobody saw them leave." Shin replies. He was unusually calm and collected, given the state of what was happening.

Tsuki sighs and closes her eyes. She sends a message to try to find the two teens. 'Donny! Where are you? Is Sahra with you? What is going on?' Her message was worried and urgent.

Donny, who was sitting on Mayonaka, starts. "Sahra, Tsuki just contacted me. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth... maybe she can help." Sahra exclaims. Donny nods.

'Tsuki, we are flying over Tokyo upon the Earth Deity Mayonaka of Yaku Island. Sahra is right here with me. We are trying to keep Mayonaka's island from being destroyed to save the Earth.' Donny replies telepathically. 'We need to stop the destruction... Gotta go!' Donny quickly says as Mayonaka lands in a mostly vacant parking area in Tokyo.

Sahra, Donny, Miranda and Diana dismount and Mayonaka takes to the sky again. Sahra had an ominous feeling hovering over her, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She watches Mayonaka fly over to the heart of the city.

In the distance, loud noises could be heard. Sahra turns to her friends and then runs toward the source of the commotion. Mayonaka was circling the city high above in the air. Blue and purple beams were searing from her violet eyes. The kinetic blasts shattered buildings and destroyed nearby structures. People run everywhere. Sahra quickly stops and looks around. She notices that they are right next to the ESP Institute. She quickly runs inside and finds Tsuki and Shin. "Mayonaka is destroying the city. We need to find a way to save her island so we can stop her destruction." Sahra says quite frantically. She looks at Tsuki for understanding.

Tsuki nods and turns to Shin. "How can we stop this?" Large tanks begin driving over the fallen debris, heading straight for the source of the destruction. "This can't be good..." Tsuki says as she watches the tanks lumber by.

Meanwhile, Mayonaka was circling above the fallen rubble. She folds her wings tight against her body and dives down upon the city below. She opens her wings just in time to catch an updraft and land gracefully. She opens her long, slender maw and releases a high and eerie howl. Windows shattered around her as the sonic waves seared through the city. It echoed all around, loudly.

The tanks come to a stop and aim their guns. "FIRE WHEN READY!" Shouts a nearby General. The tanks take aim and begin to fire massive cannons toward the rampaging wolf.

"Oh no! They're firing at Mayonaka!" Shrieks Sahra. "I have to get to Yaku Island! Tsuki, can we get a chopper ready?" She turns frantically to Tsuki and looks at her with anxiety.

"Way ahead of you!" Tsuki smiles as she motions for the teenagers to follow her toward the roof of the Institute. A helicopter was ready to take flight.

"You're awesome Tsuki!" Diana says as the five of them board the chopper. The mass of people were sitting very close together in the crowded spaces of the Helicopter.

Sahra looks out her window as she watches Mayonaka tear through the city. 'I'll be back soon.' She says telepathically. Mayonaka, as if in understanding, flicks her tail. Sahra smiles.

Flying in the chopper, the group looks outside as the island comes into focus. The ocean seemed to melt right into the beauty of the island. Sahra opens her mouth in awe as she looks at the tall trees and sandy beaches. Waterfalls glittered through the lush greenery. A soft mist shrouded the lower reaches of the island and rolling hills fell gently toward the deep blue ocean. A soft glow seemed to radiate from the very heart of the island. Upon closer observation, one could see large yellow bulldozers cutting deep gouges upon the surface of the island. Scars of fallen trees and upturned earth cut across the island. "Oh no!" Sahra cries aloud. "We HAVE to stop them!"

The copter slowly descends to the surface of the island and the group gets out. "Lets go!" Shouts Donny as he takes toward the destruction. Sahra was right in stride with him.

Back in the city, helicopters hovered around the raging Mayonaka. She pulls back her mouth into an angry snarl, revealing her white dagger-like canines. She raises on starry paw and swats at the circling choppers. She barks at them, sending vibrations upon vibrations reverberating throughout the machinery.

Tanks fire toward the mighty wolf. Mayonaka easily ignores the blows. They did nothing to her as she swings her massive tail through the air, sending anything in its path soaring across the city. She fires more kinetic beams from her eyes as she makes her way through the city. Buildings topple and roadways crumble under her raging fury.

Back on the island, the group comes to the source of the destruction. The land around them looked like a ghostly plain as they come to a stop next to the construction.

"STOP!" Sahra shouts, waving her arms. The nearest bulldozer roars to a shuddering stop and the driver sticks his dirt stained head out.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a closed site!" Shouts the man, angrily. He glares at the group.

"You have to STOP this destruction! You have no idea what you're doing!" Sahra says desperately.

"And what do you know, you silly little girl?" He snarls back. He rolls his eyes as he waits for a reply.

"Obviously more than you!" Sahra retorts. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time... please stop this destruction! The city is being destroyed even as we speak because of your destructive expedition!" Sahra says firmly. She crosses her arms and holds his gaze, sternly and forcefully.

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe a 'know it all' teenager like you?" The agitated man replies. He chuckles at his own comment.

"You don't have to believe me. Just take a look for yourself!" She motions for him to turn on the small TV within his bulldozer. He rolls his eyes and turns on the TV. A news reporter was on the screen with a breaking story.

"...Special Report! The city of Tokyo is under attack by what seems to be a giant flying wolf! Our very own Ali Yotoshi has more on this story."

"Thanks Ami! I'm here at the source of the attack. Rumor has it that this massive monster dwells upon Yaku Island not too far off the shore of Japan! The island, now under construction and being excavated as I speak, is said to be the home of many species of animals. Other rumors of a legend of the island are that it is the source of some mystical force of Earth. This, however has not been confirmed anywhere. More on this as things come up. Back to you Ami!"

"Thanks Ali! More on this as the story develops." He turns the TV off angrily.

"Now do you believe me?" Sahra says smartly. "Now will you cease this destruction?" She purses her lips in agitation.

"The city isn't my fault! Besides, I have a job to do." He shoves Sahra backward as she starts his bulldozer again. The machine roars to a start and rumbles forward, upturning the earth that lay in its path.

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" Sahra shouts angrily. She quickly gets up and brushes the dirt off of her body. She glares after the lumbering piece of machinery.

"What do we do now?" Miranda asks slowly. She looks at the people around her and sighs.

"We make them stop!" Tsuki smiles. "Diana, Donny, Sahra... YOU must stop this." She smiles at the trio and nods her encouragement.

"Sahra, she's right... we have to end this... before its too late!" Donny says with logic. He looks at the two girls with anxiety and determination.

Sahra nods and looks at the situation, analyzing it. "This way!" She says as she takes toward the hill in the middle of the destruction. "Okay, form a circle, facing outward and link hands." She says facing the heavier part of the bulldozers. She holds her hands out. "Grab my hands and close your eyes. Think of something powerful... an emotion. We're going to send out a powerful psychic blast. Don't be afraid of what might happen to us. This is to save the world." She closes her eyes and concentrates on her strongest emotion, letting the feeling and energy flow through her body.

"Diana, its just like we trained!" Miranda shouts. Diana nods. She concentrates harder and looks deep within her heart to find her most powerful emotion.

"GET READY!" Sahra shouts as she feels the energy radiate through the circle. "NOW!" She shouts. A psychic blast surges forth from the trio. The bulldozers are sent backward several yards as the blast hits them with an immense force. The trio, who were standing high up on the hill, slowly fall to the ground. The energy blast drained much from them. "Get up... we have to.. see..." Sahra's voice trails off as she falls into a dark abyss.

Back in the city, Mayonaka was destroying everything in her path. The stars upon her legs begin to glow as a beam charges for her most powerful attack... the Moon Beam. She aims toward the city and opens her dark maw. A beam, seemingly black in color, though upon a closer look truly a large spectrum of dark blues and purples, speckled with stars of various sizes and with crescent moons circling around the main part of the beam, sears from her mouth and easily shatters the buildings nearest her, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble. She turns and gets ready to fire more kinetic beams from her eyes. Suddenly, she stops and looks to the darkening sky. She spreads her massive wings and takes toward the heavens. Dust and debris blow in every direction as she flaps her massive wings, gaining momentum. She soars into the sky and takes toward the ocean. The stars glitter around her as her wings gain transparency. She seems to melt right into the cosmos above. She flies quickly. As the people of Japan up, they seen not a Kaiju, but a shooting star soaring across the sky. The moon rose above the city. The attack was over.


	11. Chapter 10 A Timely Farewell

"Sahra..." A hand touches her lightly on the shoulder. "Sahra, wake up." The whispering voice says with urgency.

Sahra opens her eyes to find bright fluorescent lights shining above her. "Wha..." She raises a hand to shield her eyes. Before her stood Tsuki, Donny, Miranda and Diana. She blinks a couple of times and smiles.

"Finally! You're awake! Its been three days!" Diana says. She crosses her arms as she looks at Sahra with amusement.

"Three days? Did we succeed? Where's Mayonaka? How's the island?" Sahra quickly says as she jolts upright. She feels a wave of dizziness and puts a hand to her head. "Ugh..."

"Sahra, just relax. Everything is fine! Your plan worked! We saved Yaku Island and the Earth!" Donny says triumphantly. He smiles a toothy smile and looks at Sahra happily.

"Okay... that still doesn't..." She stops. She closes her eyes as a voice flows gently through her mind.

'Sahra, everything is fine, thanks to you. I have returned home and will be there should you need me for anything. Thanks for everything, my daughter.' A voice echoes deep within the realms of Sahra's mind and she smiles.

"Sahra?" Donny asks with concern. "Are you okay?" He tilts his head in questioning.

"Perfect." Sahra says simply, opening her eyes."Just perfect." She smiles and slowly gets out of the bed. She puts on her shoes and stretches.

Donny looks slightly confused and shrugs. "So, feeling well enough to walk?" He looks at Sahra with a mixture of concern and playfulness.

"Of course I am! I'm not some fragile creature!" Sahra says playfully. She smiles and nudges him.

"We have to leave soon. I've missed too much school as it is." Diana says and laughs. "Not that I'm complaining." She shrugs.

"You still need to continue your studies, missy!" Miranda says in a jokingly stern voice. She laughs.

"All right, all right.. Let's go." Sahra laughs and leads the way to the helicopter. She hugs both Miranda and Diana, tears in her eyes. "Please keep in touch! By any means!" She steps back.

Sahra, Donny and Tsuki stand back as they watch the chopper leave, tears streaking their faces as they watch their longtime friends leave for America. Sahra sighs, then turns to Donny "That was quite an adventure, wasn't it?" She smiles.

Donny smiles and looks at Sahra, happiness glinting in his eyes. "Yes it was... the best part is we went through it together." He sighs with relief and with happiness.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sahra hugs her dearest friend and adds "Shall we head back into the institute?" She smiles and turns to Donny.

"Not yet... Let's watch the sun set. It is beautiful, isn't it?" He smiles. He sits on a nearby bench and motions Sahra to sit beside him.

"Absolutely gorgeous! One of the best features of our natural occurrences on this wonderful planet." She smiles and sighs, sitting lightly next to Donny. She was at home and at peace... once again one with the Earth.

A shooting star soars across the sky. Sahra smiles and watches it, whispering "Thank you" as it disappears over the horizon. Peace seemed to fall upon the world around them as it disappeared.

"What?" Donny says, turning to face Sahra. His eyes hold questioning.

"Oh, nothing.." Sahra smiles a knowing smile. "A shooting star is all." She closes her eyes as she sighs. Mayonaka is always there, guardian of Earth and of life.


End file.
